Brelyna Maryon
Brelyna Maryon is a Dunmer apprentice at the College of Winterhold located in the city of Winterhold in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Role She plays a minor role in the College of Winterhold quest-line, appearing as a secondary character in both the ward demonstration at the college and the expedition into Saathal. Tolfdir, the lead instructor on the excavation in Saathal, gives her the task of detecting magical wards, much to her surprise. After discovering and transporting the Eye of Magnus to the College, Brelyna will ask the Dragonborn if they can help her practice with a spell she's trying to cast. In doing so, she turns the Dragonborn and his/her vision green, with the effects lasting for several hours. Afterwards, when the Dragonborn returns to her, she will attempt to cast the spell once more, only for this one to backfire as well, turning the Dragonborn into a variety of animals. Embarrassed by the fact that her spell failed miserably, she and the Dragonborn agree not to talk about the incident anymore. Afterwards, she becomes recruitable as a follower, as well as a candidate for marriage or even a potential steward. Personality Brelyna is a somewhat introverted yet of all the college members, she tends to be more friendly towards the Dovahkiin than the rest. She has self-esteem issues due to the political history of her family and the expectations of greatness. As she is the only one of the three other students to be wearing Adapt level mages clothing and Novice level robes are provided for students as a default by the college, it is safe to infer her parents actually provided them for her even before she left, showing the level of pressure she is under before attending even her first class. When questioned about her background however, she tends to be very reluctant in answering, due to the fact that much of House Telvanni was destroyed during the previous era. She regrets that her and Onmund's ancestors were mortal enemies at one point and while she laments the lives lost in prior conflicts she seems to attach none of it to her, Onmund or present day Nords and Dunmer. Like most Dunmer, Brelyna is not bothered by things like necromancy as it is closely tied to her culture and she is focused on becoming a great Conjurer of the demon-like Daedra. She shrugs off black magic as simply an interesting area to explore and while not concerned with Nord sensibilities, she remains respectful of them. Unlike Onmund, she has next to no scruples about what types of magic are undertaken but unlike J'zargo, her end goals are based on magic as a form or research and education, as opposed to power and prestige. Powers and Abilities Brelyna, true to her dialog on the subject, is most skilled in the field of Conjuration. She favors summoning spells and advances them quirkier than most other mage followers update their spells. She does not use any necromancy spells or weapon conjuring, but rather is focused on the Atronach spells (spells based on creating elemental servants). She knows lightning and fire Destruction spells but appears to favor frost spells of the three main elements. Often she will summon the likes of Frost Atronach and then toss the wide ranged Frost Storm spell at her target. This is particularly devastating as the spell leaves a wide trail of frost behind it, slows down opponents and her Frost Atronach is immune to it. She also knows an invisibility spell which she applies frequently at later levels to draw attention to her summons before herself and then pot-shots with her blasts from a distance. While this makes her less offense based than J'zargo and less tentative to wounds than Onmund it does mean that she adapts to combat much easier than the other two and is rarely in any real danger. She possesses a few minor heal spells but rarely uses them. Her level cap limit is higher than Onmund's but far bellow J'zargo's meaning that while her spells may advance, over time her inherent stats make her a liability unless reinforced with enchanted items. Navigation Category:Elder Scrolls Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Sidekicks Category:Passionate Learners Category:Summoners Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Fighter Category:Magic Category:Strategists Category:Spouses Category:Elementals Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Insecure Category:Humanoid Category:Teenagers Category:Pure Good Category:Elves Category:Female Category:Neutral Good Category:Honorable Category:Loyal